Rewind
by Sanrio-chan
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. Haru X Rin. The two reflect on their relationship and have a moment. No dialogue. "Have you done all you wanted?/Are you happy and warm?/Do you miss someone special/You don't see anymore?"


Rewind

A little song-fic based on the song "Rewind" by the Stereophonics. I hope that you enjoy this ditty before I go on hiatus for a little bit (see profile).

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_It's your time  
It's your day  
It's never too late  
To change lanes_

Sitting there, waiting for a response. Even a simple utterance would suffice. If only she could hear what continued to run through his intricate and delicate mind. She couldn't pretend that he wasn't there much long; she began to cave.

_How's your life?  
How's your place?  
Was it where you wanted  
Your head to lay?_

She peered at him through her blanket of trailing black hair. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't notice the gesture, but he knew her better than anyone else.

He took the gesture as an invitation to come closer. She did absolutely nothing to stop him. She missed him and wanted him to hold her, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud. He saw the look in her eyes and gently brought her closer to him, pulling her into a warm embrace. Her head slid naturally down to his shoulder where she felt most comfortable. That was where she really belonged.

_But wait, you can breathe  
You can see what I can see  
Don't waste your time  
You can't make back_

She felt guilty. She shouldn't have pushed him away. It became too much for either of them to bare. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't make it on their own; they truly needed each other to live, to function. Was all of the time that they put into trying to stay apart just a waste? Yes...yes, it was. But they couldn't take that time back; it was too late. But they could spend all of the time that they wanted together. That made they both blissful and they continued to hold each other. The feeling of being accepted by someone and being loved by someone that they accepted and loved in return was the joy of their life. Nothing could never make up for losing that.

_If you could rewind your time  
Would you change your life?_

_Do you like you?  
Do you love your wife?  
Or did you pick what  
You're told was right?_

Rewinding couldn't fix anything. It would all end up being the same, only it would just take a different route. Fate was something that the two couldn't avoid, but fate is what brought them together to begin with, so they weren't about to complain.

Still, she hated herself for ever leaving him. Could she ever return to liking herself at all? But then again, as she reflected on her childhood, she never liked herself to begin with. How does someone go through life thinking that of themselves? But his love made up for her lack of liking herself.

He loved her so much, he thought that it was near impossible. He wanted to wed this woman one day. He wanted to protect her and keep her all to himself. He wouldn't let anyone tell him that he couldn't do that. She was his and he would never back down for his one true love.

_Dream and be  
What you feel  
Don't you compromise  
What you wanna be_

_'Cause change is okay  
What's the point in staying the same  
Regrets, forget what's dead and gone_

He wanted to be her only. A thought of a career never ventured into his mind. All he ever thought about was her and how he planned to spend the rest of his life with her. They were meant to be; why think of anything else if she held his world in her hands?

She loved him more than anything in the world. He always told her that she was his world, that she held his world in her hands. She wanted to believe that with all her might as a reminder that she could never lose him. They were meant to be. They both needed to let go of the mistakes that they made together and start a new life, one away from the people that held them back. It was their life and they needed to live it the way they wanted to.

_If you could rewind your time  
Would you change your life?_

At that moment, that perfect moment for the two of them, they could have died happily together. They held what was most important to them and knew that they could have each other forever. Isn't that what life is all about? Finding the one that you love and to stay with them for the rest of your mortal life? Before that moment there was no way that they could have died happy. Maybe they even wanted to die because they were so miserable without each other. Only they held the answers.

_If Jesus rode in on a camel today  
With your cross on his shoulder  
Time to take you away  
Have you done all you wanted?  
Are you happy and warm?  
Do you miss someone special  
You don't see anymore?  
Have you blood on your hands?  
Do you dream of white sands?  
Can you sleep well at night?  
Have you done all you can?  
The place I was born in  
Stays crooked and straight  
I see innocent blue eyes  
Go blind everyday_

_Rewind your time  
Would you change your life  
Today?_

He loosened his hold on her slightly and pulled her far enough away from him so that he could lay a gentle kiss on her lips. That happiness continued to follow them and they sat in silence together, holding each other, knowing that the world they held in their arms was perfect. Just a world for the two of them. Perfect bliss.

And there's no need to rewind. Today is their day.

* * *

Yes, this is about Haru and Rin. Really, what else would I write? But I'm thinking of branching off sometime. One day... See you when I'm off hiatus. And by the way, I have a rather interesting poll in my profile. It's about peanut butter, lol. And I love reviews, whether you have an account or not, you can review. Yay reviews!


End file.
